Andrew Garner
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = Inhuman | gender = | base of operations = Culver University, Virginia | known relatives = Melinda May Ex-wife. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "One of Us" | final appearance = "Spacetime" | actor = Blair Underwood }} Andrew Garner is a fictional psychiatrist and a recurring character featured on the TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. on ABC. He is also known as the Inhuman super-villain called Lash. As Garner, he was portrayed by actor Blair Underwood and first appeared in the season two episode, "One of Us". Overview Andrew Garner worked as a psychiatrist. He was married to S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Melinda May, but their marriage suffered after May went on an ill-fated mission to Bahrain, which resulted in the death of a child. They divorced soon after. Andrew Garner continued to provide services to S.H.I.E.L.D. members, including director Phil Coulson. Lash Andrew was exposed to Terrigen crystals, which prompted him to undergo Terrigenesis, which transformed him into a monstrous Inhuman known as Lash. As Lash, his function was to find and destroy other Inhumans. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Laws of Nature Notes & Trivia * * Andrew Garner is unique to the continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He has only appeared in episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., however, his alter ego, Lash, is derived from the comics. He first appeared in ''Inhuman'' #1 in June, 2014. * Lash made his first appearance in the season three premiere, "Laws of Nature". * Actor Matthew Willig played the role of Lash. * Final fate: Impaled through the chest by Hellfire. * Another psychiatrist from the Marvel Cinematic Universe with ties to Culver University is Doctor Leonard Samson, who appeared in the 2008 feature film, Incredible Hulk, where he was played by actor Ty Burrell. Abilities * Psychiatry: Andrew Garner was a highly educated psychiatrist, whose expertise enabled him to work within the framework of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agency. * Transformation: Exposure to Terrigen granted Andrew the ability to involuntarily transform into Lash. This process was actually a transitional evolution, which ultimately resulted into a final and permanent transformation. * Energy projection: As Lash, Andrew Garner could release bursts of concussive energy from his hands. These bursts could maim or cripple and enhanced being and was lethal to human targets. * Superhuman strength: As Lash, Andrew Garner possessed superhuman strength and could easily break through reinforced walls and throw attackers about as if they were rag dolls. Appearances As Andrew Garner # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: One of Us # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Melinda # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: S.O.S. (Part 2) # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Purpose in the Machine # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Devils You Know # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Among Us Hide... - Revealed as Lash. # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Chaos Theory # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Many Heads, One Tale # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Maveth # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Spacetime As Lash # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Laws of Nature - 1st as Lash. # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Devils You Know # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Chaos Theory # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Among Us Hide... # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Maveth # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Spacetime # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Emancipation - Death. See also External Links * * * * References Category:Supervillains Category:Psychiatry